Blackmail
by WreckedMetal
Summary: While going shopping Nowaki gets an opportunity to blackmail Hiroki into doing exactly what Nowaki want without objections… lemony, very lemony.


Blackmail.

_hello everyone! Finally I finished another story! Yatta! I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the response I got on my other works, Thank you sooo much! I can't even begin to express how happy it made me to know that you liked it. I hope you will enjoy this story just as much ^^ let's begin…_

...

Why Nowaki insisted on coming along when Hiroki had decided to go shopping was beyond him. Hiroki absolutely hated to go shopping. Why would anyone want to run around in stores all sweaty and avoid getting trampled by a million other people who had apparently nothing better to do on their days! It was hell, yet Nowaki wanted to come along, he even seemed excited about the whole idea of them shopping together.

"It's like a date Hiro-san! We can eat ice-cream and when we are done we can go for a walk in the park!" Nowaki chatted happily while they put on their shoes and coats.

"No! I told you, I just need a new pair of jeans and then I'm going home again!"

"Ahh, Hiro-san would rather be home alone with me."

"W-what! No! That's NOT what I said!"

But Nowaki just laughed and kissed an unprepared Hiroki quickly and escaped out the door before Hiroki had the chance to hit him. Hiroki muttered curses under his breath that sounded suspiciously alike to "cheeky brat" and "stupid pervert" while locking the door behind him.

A bit later Hiroki stopped outside his favorite shop, groaning loudly. Just as he had feared; it was packed with people. He hung his head down, taking a few deep breaths trying to gain the mental strength to go in and get it over with. Nowaki however appeared unfazed and happily went in dragging Hiroki along (of course not without insistent whispers from Hiroki to let go of his hand).

While inside Hiroki soon discovered one perk of having his giant of a boyfriend with him; apparently people moved out of the way for tall people. Thus making it possible for Hiroki to go anywhere without having a wrestling match, as long as Hiroki stayed just behind Nowaki. But still, he could feel a headache coming from just being around all the loud, crazy people.

When they got through to the jeans section Hiroki was eager to quickly find a good pair and began to search. Nowaki casually looked around too but in reality he mostly looked at Hiroki, he thought his Hiro-san looked very cute when he was all frustrated. He pouted ever so slightly while digging through all the jeans on a table and it was quite evident that he was not enjoying himself. Nowaki couldn't help but to smile at his adorable lover.

Finally Hiroki found a pair of jeans he liked and took two different sizes with him to try out. While shooting angry glares around him he stalked off to the dressing rooms with Nowaki following behind.

"You're staying outside you big oaf, don´t think for a second that I'm letting you in here with me!" Hiroki whispered when Nowaki stood in line with him.

"Of course Hiro-san, I just thought you might want my opinion when you have them on"

Hiroki grunted something under his breath and Nowaki assumed he could stay.

"That room is free Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed and pointed at a room. "I'll be waiting outside Hiro-san!"

Hiroki felt like everyone was looking at them and he felt his cheeks turning slightly pink, but of course it was just in his head and no one paid them any attention. Hiroki quickly sneaked inside the empty dressing room and locked the door.

Once he had the jeans on, he eyed himself critically in the mirror, but decided they looked quite good. They fitted nicely, perhaps a bit tight but he knew they would stretch with time. But he wasn't quite sure about the color; he had wanted a slightly darker color.

"How do they look Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked from outside. "Can I see?"

Since Hiroki wasn't sure if he should get the jeans or not he decided to let Nowaki in (not that he would have admitted to Nowaki that he valued his opinion). He opened the door and motioned to the happily grinning Nowaki to get inside before anyone saw them. But Nowaki didn't move fast enough for Hiroki and he pushed the taller man into the back of the dressing room and then quickly bent down to lock the door behind them.

"Humpf, I don't know why I let you in here, what if someone saw us! It's not allowed to be two people.."

Nowaki cut him off; "It's fine Hiro-san, no one was looking and I don't think they would care anyway".

"Well, still…" Hiroki really couldn't come up with anything else to say so he settled for glaring at the wall.

"Ahh, Hiro-san those jeans look really amazing on you!" Nowaki exclaimed.

Hiroki blushed, "T-thanks, I'm not sure about the color though" he said looking at himself in the mirror.

"What? It looks great on you Hiro-san!" Nowaki looked him over intensely making Hiroki fidget.

"R-really? It's not too bright?"

"Not at all, they look just perfect" Nowaki's voice had grown slightly huskier and his gaze was lingering on Hiroki's ass. "You look really sexy in them actually" he continued.

"Nowaki!! Hiroki quickly span around and felt incredibly embarrassed. "We are in public!"

"But it's true Hiro-san, your ass looks sooo hot" Nowaki had moved a lot closer and was effectively trapping Hiroki against the wall.

"S-stop it you pervert! Don't you dare!" But Hiroki's objection was in vain and Nowaki's big hands took a hold of Hiroki's hips making the older man yelp at the sudden touch. "Nowaki! stop it"

But Nowaki was too turned on by the sight of his Hiro-san in those sexy tight fitting jeans and claimed Hiroki's lips in a bruising kiss. His hands quickly found their way to Hiroki's ass and possessively took a firm grip while pressing his hard erection against Hiroki's hips. Hiroki gasped at the feeling and felt utterly overwhelmed over the quick turn it had all taken.

"Nowaki! S-stop it! Someone is going to hear! Ngh! I said stop.."

"But you look so incredibly hot in those jeans Hiro-san, I want to have you right now…" Nowaki whispered roughly and emphasized his words by thrusting his hard cock against Hiroki's hip.

"What do I care, Ngah! Stop it you perv! Someone is going to hear!"

Nowaki didn't really want to stop but he figured it wasn't such a good idea to go too far. However he saw an opportunity arising, which he didn't intended to go to waste…

"Well, alright Hiro-san" Nowaki said sounding very reluctant "But only if you will let me do what I want when we get home."

"Yes yes! Just stop!

"I get to do anything I want, with no objections?"

"Yes! Fine, you get to do what you want!"

"Promise?"

"How many times do I have to say this before you stop touching me in weird places! Yes yes, I'll let you do what you want!"

Grinning Nowaki moved away and furious Hiroki pushed him outside. He felt absolutely mortified and cursed Nowaki while changing back to his own clothes. When he went outside the dressing room he was beet red and it felt like every person in the store knew exactly what had been going on in the dressing room. He quickly paid for the jeans (they did look good) without making eye contact with the girl behind the counter, and with an angry glare at Nowaki he walked towards the exit.

…smut…

Later at home Hiroki was on his knees and forearms on the bed, naked and very much regretting giving in to Nowaki. Letting Nowaki do whatever he wanted to him in bed, without any objections from Hiroki. No, definitely not a good idea...

He shivered a bit from the cold but at the same time his cheeks glowed red from the embarrassment of being so exposed. He could hear Nowaki taking off his clothes behind him and peaked over his shoulder, but he quickly looked back down with even redder cheeks. Nowaki was openly staring at him with lust filled eyes while touching himself through his jeans. Hiroki felt himself hardening fast, then he heard Nowaki's zipper slowly opening. Beyond embarrassed, Hiroki decided it was a good idea to bury his head in a pillow. Which Nowaki didn't object to since it made Hiroki's butt even more inviting to look at. Taking off his pants Nowaki let his eyes roam over Hiroki's naked backside.

Nowaki moved in closer and took a firm grip on Hiroki's ass; he smirked as he felt Hiroki tremble. "Ah Hiro-san, I'm gonna take my time playing with your cute little ass today. I loved how slutty those jeans made your delicious ass look" Nowaki murmured huskily.

"N-Nowaki! Hiroki gasped at Nowaki's words, it was not often the younger man talked dirty but Hiroki couldn't deny that it turned him on. That combined with his exposed situation made him feel like his nerves were on fire. He was getting more and more turned on by the second. But to his utter disappointment Nowaki's hands left his ass.

"Spread your ass with your hands for me." Nowaki sat back waiting to see if Hiroki would obey.

Hiroki struggled with himself, he did NOT like to be ordered around, but on the other hand it _was_ very hot with a dominating Nowaki. And he had promised that he would do anything Nowaki wanted without objection… Mentally cursing himself for giving in so easily he reached back, placing his hands on his ass and spreading wide for Nowaki to see.

Nowaki was ecstatic; he could hardly believe that Hiroki had actually done what he had told him, without struggle! It seemed he was serious about letting Nowaki do what he wanted!

Hiroki buried his head further down in the pillow, _How much longer is he gonna make me do this?_ Then he felt something cold dribble on his ass and he yelped at the chill sensation and at the rush of heat in his stomach that followed. Nowaki grunted as to tell Hiroki to keep still, while continuing to pour the silky fluid down Hiroki's ass.

Without touching Hiroki Nowaki just watched as the lube slowly trickled down Hiroki's ass. When the cold liquid reached Hiroki's opening Nowaki grinned at how it made Hiroki tremble. But Nowaki didn't move, instead he continued to watch the lube sensually dribble further down on Hiroki's thighs.

Groaning at the erotic sight Nowaki finally reached forward and gathered up some of the lube from Hiroki's thighs with a soft caress. His hand slowly moved up until his fingers gently touched Hiroki's opening, he just softly stroked the sensitive hole, feeling it quiver under his touch.

Hiroki thought he would go insane with Nowaki's teasing. So far he had tried to avoid moaning, but at the feeling of those fingers tentatively stroking his hole he couldn't hold it in and let out a series of moans and whimpers.

"Nowaki, please!" Hiroki pleaded, he couldn't take this much longer. Unconsciously he spread his ass even wider in invitation.

"Don't worry Hiro-san, I will fuck you good and hard but you have to be patient. I want to play with your lewd little ass some more first." Nowaki smirked, finding that he very much liked dominating his Hiro-san like this. Without warning he plunged two fingers inside Hiroki who yelped in surprise. But Hiroki couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to finally have those fingers inside and not just teasing him. Unable to stop himself Hiroki pushed back towards those fingers, trying to get more.

Nowaki gladly obliged his lover's silent demand and started moving his fingers in and out in a slow pace. He pushed away Hiroki's hands replacing them with his own, wanting to have Hiroki's ass all to himself. For a long time the raven haired man then happily continued to played with Hiroki's hole, spreading his fingers a bit to stretch him, alternating between fucking him with one, two and three fingers. Pulling out and circling the entrance before roughly inserting his fingers again.

Hiroki was losing his mind, Nowaki's fingers were driving him mad and his cock was dripping with pre-come, ready to burst at any moment. His breath was heavy with excitement and his hands clasped desperately at the cheats. "N-nowaki! Fuck me! Nghh, fuck me please, please I-I.. Ahhh! Fuck me!" Hiroki didn't even register what he was saying; moans and words mixed together and were muffled by the pillow.

He felt himself dangerously close to the edge and wanted desperately to feel Nowaki inside him but Nowaki just continued to use his fingers, which were now rubbing teasingly on Hiroki's prostate making the smaller man moan and jerk back on his fingers.

"Such a lewd little ass… What do you want Hiro-san?" Nowaki smirked and pressed his fingers against Hiroki's prostate for emphasis .

"Nhgaa! Nowaki! Fuck me! Please, just ahh fuck! Just fuck me! I want you inside me now!"

"You'll have to wait a little bit more for that Hiro-san. I want to see if you can come with just your ass"

Hiroki gasped at Nowaki's words, was that even possible? he thought. Nowaki hadn't touched his cock during the whole time and Hiroki usually always came while Nowaki jerked him. But he couldn't deny that his peak was approaching, and fast at that. Nowaki's fingers was insistently rubbing his sweet spot and moving his fingers in and out. But the lack of stimulation to his cock was frustrating; he knew that he would come instantly if Nowaki just touched him.

Panting he clutched the sheets in his hands and moaned wantonly, then he felt Nowaki moving up over him. But his wish of Nowaki finely fucking him was not fulfilled as Nowaki's fingers didn't leave his opening. Instead the younger man just bent over Hiroki and started kissing his neck and shoulders, his hard cock pressed against Hiroki's butt, but he kept his fingers in place and continued to fuck Hiroki with them.

Hiroki could feel that he was losing it, Nowaki's big hot body on top of him and his large cock pressing against him was causing his cock to twitch.

"Come for me Hiro-san!" Nowaki whispered and at the same time he pressed his fingers in hard and hit Hiroki's sweet spot with perfect precision.

And Hiroki came, hard. "Nowaki!!! Nyaaah! Ahh" His body chook and his mind went blank as the orgasm hit him.

Seconds later he collapsed exhausted under Nowaki, his whole body felt like jelly.

"Ah, that was amazing Hiro-san, I think I'm about to explode from just watching you" Nowaki breathed heavily.

Giving Hiroki no time to recuperate Nowaki flipped him over to his back and pushed the older man's legs up against his chest. With one thrust he buried himself in his lover's relaxed hole.

"Ahhh! You feel so good Hiro-san. "

Hiroki moaned at the feeling of finally having Nowaki inside him, his nerves felt raw but he still wanted it. He wrapped his arms around Nowaki's broad shoulders and pulled the younger man down for a kiss.

Nowaki started a slow pace, giving them both time to enjoy the feeling of being connected. Soon Hiroki was hard again and urged Nowaki to go faster. Nowaki didn't object and slammed into the younger man causing him to scream with pleasure.

Both could felt their climax approaching fast and they kissed furiously while moaning each other's names. Nowaki reached between them and started to jerk Hiroki and Hiroki's world exploded for the second time that night, he came, his fingers digging marks in Nowaki's back.

Nowaki wasn't far behind and with a few more thrusts he felt every nerve in his body tingling and he came with a load groan.

Sweating and panting they both collapsed on the bed.

"I really need to blackmail you more often Hiro-san!" Nowaki panted happily.

Outraged Hiroki picked up the nearest book and hit the younger man in the head; "Don't you dare you pervert!"

Nowaki just laughed and captured Hiroki in hug before he could escape.

_The End._

_please review! It will make my day ;)  
_


End file.
